


Mimi

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elf, Elves, F/M, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, OC Story, Training, dad squad, i don't know how to use these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: Lmao this is an OC story about Mimi who is 19 and graced with a lovely accident of a power to close rifts. Obviously, this leads to her leading the Inquisition and many mental breakdowns. Have fun.Most of this is going to be drabbles that might follow each other and might now. They will certainly be posted out of sequential order but I will try to post them in a timeline order. Still playing with the formatting of AO3.





	1. Mimzela

They were just passing through some nameless, unimportant village. It was just a pass through on their travels. Mimi lead the pack, per usual, behind her stood Solas, Cullen, and Cole.   
Mimi, strangely, walk a little ways ahead from the group, but no one thought much of it. Perhaps she just wanted a little space; it wasn’t unheard of. The three men spoke among themselves, following the elf in the lead.   
Everything was fine until Cole’s small voice spoke up, “There is much strife here.”   
No one really noticed it at first. Perhaps it was the distance or call it ignorance, but Cole was more right than the others wanted to believe. 

Mimi walked along the beaten dirt path she had traveled along for what she thought was the last time. She thought she had run away and escaped it all for the last time, but here she was, returning to last place in the world she wanted to. Home.   
But it was different this time. This time she was power. She had an army at her fingertips. Magic at her whim. And she wasn’t staying.   
She took a deep, hesitant breath as she entered the village. Nothing happened at first, but it didn’t take long before hushed whispers filled the streets and someone dashed across the road. The flood gates were slowly opening and Mimi could see the water trickling through the crack.   
Mimi lifted her chin just a little taller and walked along, making it seem like she was unbothered and unphased by what would otherwise be considered odd behaviour. Someone shouted at her from the side of the street, ”I thought we told you go get lost!”   
A rock flew towards her, pinging against her armor.   
“She’s scared. More than she wants anyone to know. The people don’t like her. They are afraid of her- ashamed of her,” Cole began rambling.   
Cullen watched in shock as the leader of the Inquisition laid down and took the abuse that was being slung at her. The nerve of these people, to sling rocks at a child!   
The abuse was not unknown to Solas. The degree was strange, thought, and an inkling of what as really happening here seeped into Solas’s consciousness.   
A tall, slender woman rushed out, a well aged elven woman. “Mimi! Mimi! How dare you! Disappear for years and stroll through ignoring us all!” She shouted. A taller, young man followed, also elven. He stood silently by his mother’s side. Mimi put a spring in her step, trying to make it through the village faster.   
Cole’s cryptic rambling continued as Cullen and Solas stared back and forth at each other with looks asking to whether they should interfere or not.   
“There is such sorrow in her chest. She’s aches to give retribution, but she knows that she can’t ever give them what they want. She is so-” Cole was interrupted by the few words spoken by the Inquisitor since the village came into sight.   
“Get out of my head!” She spun violently, her voice hushing every whisper throughout the village.   
“I’ve upset her.” Cole muttered. Solas placed a hand on his shoulder, “You can right your wrongs soon enough. It will pass.”   
“You are angry as ever, Mimzela. I see that hasn’t changed,” The stoic elf spoke up, walking out into the street to meet Mimi.   
Mimi merely clenched her jaw, a visible struggle to hold herself back.   
Cullen had just about had enough, walking up to meet Mimi at her side. He thought she looked as though she could use a little support. He took his place besides her, his hand resting upon his sword.   
“Oh, are those your friends? Or your clients?” He hissed, leaning down to eye level with the girl.   
“I see you are just as ignorant and bull headed as ever, Temris.” Mimi spoke, thought a strained breath. She was a diplomat now. She represented a lot more now.   
He was testing her, that much was obvious to Cullen. Though, their relationship was unclear. “Inquisitor…” Cullen prodded.   
Temris laughed,”This is some sort of a joke, right? My little sister? Head of the Inquisition? You always were, and always will be, nothing more than a whore.” He leaned back, knowing his words would push her over the edge.   
And they did. Mimi yelled, rushing the bigger elf.  
The older woman covered her mouth as she gasped, watching as her children brawled in the street.   
“You don’t know anything! I’m sick,” She knocked him to the ground and delivered a punch to his jaw,”Of living in your shadow! Of never being good enough!” She wrestled with him. They flipped so Mimi’s back was to the ground and Temris got a blow in, slamming his fist against her nose.   
“Then do better, little sister! Rise to the occasion!” He shouted back at her.   
When Mimi managed to get the upper ground again, blood dripped from her nose onto Temris’ face. “I’ve fought archdemons! I’ve saved diplomats! You would be dead if I didn’t close the rift about to devour your home!” She shouted, pinning her brother’s shoulder to the ground. “And you continued to treat me like nothing. It’s my turn, brother.” Her voice had a quality to it that was completely different from anything that was ever heard from the girl. She produced a knife that was strapped to her thigh.   
“That’s enough of that,” Cullen said, hooking his arms under hers and pulling her off of the relative. That didn’t stop Mimi from spitting onto the beaten elf. She struggled against the commander’s grip, unable to pull through.   
Temris stood up, wiping the saliva from his face, “Why don’t you take your little posse of boy toys and beat it.”   
“Why don’t you show her a little more respect? After all, she’s done more than you could ever hope to,” Cullen challenge, loosening his grip on Mimi.   
The moment she was able to, Mimi swung her arm, the knife slicing into the man’s cheek, blood dripping down. “If you ever want a real fight, you can request me at Skyhold,” Mimi hissed back at him. She began to walk away, lazily tossing the knife at his feet.   
As the Solas and Cole began to exit the village, a rock went flying towards the back if Mimi’s head. Solas spun and caught it, lighting the small metamorph on fire before dropping it to the ground, “Watch your back, Tel'athim. I would suggest you keep your distance from ma' lin'sila,” Solas hissed towards the man.   
Temris flinched back, “Get out of here, you era’harel.” 

Word Count: 1099


	2. Good Bye

Mimi grabbed her staff excitedly, rushing down the steps and out of her room. It was time for her lessons. In her world of duties and responsibilities of being the Inquisitor, it was nice to have something she could still learn, something to bring her that childlike joy about her. The excitement she got from accomplishing something, whether it was a battle tactic with Cullen or harnessing her unpredictable powers with Solas.   
The castle walls rushed around her as she ran down the stairwell and through the halls, brushing passed diplomats and soldiers. Everything blurred until she slammed into someone. She tumbled backwards, falling onto her butt. “Sorry!” She apologizes, clambering for her staff.   
“Where are you in such a rush to go to, Boss?” The Iron Bull asked, extending a hand to help up the much smaller woman.   
“Lessons with Solas!” Mimi chirped, accepting Bull’s hand and pulling herself up.   
“Have fun, Boss. Try not to light anything on fire this time,” the qunari laughed, clapping Mimi on the shoulder.   
Surprisingly the girl didn’t shutter under the weight of his strength but merely grinned and peered up at him, like a small child. Mimi, while being small and lithe, was surprisingly strong and resilient. “I’ll see you late, Bull!” She shouted as she ran off towards the courtyard.   
Solas always liked to have lessons in the courtyard. It was spacious and allowed for easy set up of targets and other sorts of tools that were needed to help Mimi harness her abilities. But when she arrived at the courtyard, it wasn’t empty. Solas was nowhere in sight. There weren’t any targets or wands or staffs or anything.   
Mimi’s shoulders sank. She looked around the courtyard, spotting Cole and Cullen. Cole sat on the wall, watching over all the different action happening down below and Cullen was overlooking some sparring soldiers, watching to make sure that they were working effectively and efficiently.   
Mimi walked along the perimeter, taking a seat next to Cole.   
“You’re...disappointed,” Cole muttered, his eyes staring down into the courtyard,”And worried about your friend… and teacher.” Cole lifted his head and looked to Mimi. “Would you like me to help?”   
“No thank you, Cole. Perhaps another time,” She said,”Have you seen Solas around anywhere?” Mimi gently lifted the large, flopped over hat, exposing Cole’s eyes, watching as they stared blankly towards her, blinking slowly.   
He slowly shook his head, silently.   
“Alright,” Mimi smiled at him and moved her hand, allowing the hat to fall over his eyes again,”I’ll see you later.” She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and feeling him awkwardly returning the gesture before fading away. Mimi sighed and stood up, grabbing her staff and stretching.   
She walked down the steps. Disappointment weighed heavily on her shoulders as she trekked down to meet Cullen. Solas was never late. He never blew off their sessions and lessons. Something was wrong and Mimi could feel it.   
Cullen was conversing with the two soldiers, telling them to retrieve the other trainees and gracing them with praises of hard work. 

Mimi watched from the sideline for a moment to speak with Cullen privately. Once able to, she approached him, tapping his shoulder to gain his attention.   
Cullen hummed in response and turned to face her,”Inquisitor. What is it?” He set down the clipboard he was writing on and directed his full attention to Mimi,”It’s Thursday. Should you be with Solas, training?”   
Mimi nodded,”Only, I can’t find him. Have you seen him anywhere?” She inquired, trying to keep her tone of voice hopeful.   
“I think I may have seen him headed towards Crestwood,” Cullen said, thinking back to the last time he saw the elven man.   
“Of course, thank you,” Mimi smiled at him, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She put a pep in her step, squared her shoulders, like she would always do when trying to look confident and strong, and headed out of Skyhold and towards Crestwood.   
She walked most of the way but as soon as Skyhold was out of sight, she ran towards the location, praying that she wasn’t going to miss him. “Solas?” She called out, wandering through the woods and into a clearing. There the faint markings of footprints in the muddied ground, tracing forwards, one foot exacting in front of the other.   
Mimi wasted no time to follow the them, running through the forest, entering into a marshy area just before a waterfall.   
Solas stood, staring up at the feature, his eyes closed.   
“The waterfall is really beautiful isn’t it. Though, it’s easier to enjoy beauty when you open your eyes,” Mimi sighed, walking towards the older elf. Her voice was laced in disappointment and sadness. “What’s happening? Are you leave the Inquisition? Are you running away?”   
“Ma' lin'sila…” Solas muttered. He turned around, his eyes flickering open as she spoke. “Cullen told you I was here, didn’t he?” The elf looked up to Mimi, his hand resting upon the top of her head. “I am doing what I have to to protect the people I care about.” He spoke his words with such power and said them like they were the simplest thing in the world to understand.   
“Y-You can’t leave.” Mimi snapped, her hand snatching Solas’ wrist and pulling his hand away from her,”I-I’m not ready. Solas, y-you can’t leave! I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t control my powers. I can’t- You give so much guidance. A-And Cole! No one can connect to him like you do,” Mimi babbled, her voice getting stiffer and more upset as she spoke. Her words blended together as her speech rambled faster and faster.   
Solas was silent, allowing the girl to ramble. “Mim, you have to understand that there are things that you were not meant to understand. There are things that are beyond you. And maybe one day you will be able to ascend and understand these things. But for now, you have to live in the present.” He rested his hands on her shoulders, getting to eye level to with her,”I have to leave. For the best. But you have to carry on. You have to lead the Inquisition okay? Keep training and focus in your magic. Have a little more faith in yourself. You have come farther than you can see, ma’ lin’sila.”   
“You can’t leave!” Mimi shouted, tears filling in her eyes. “Solas- Solas you- you can’t leave me!” the young girl screamed, her fists slamming against Solas’s chest. The pain that filled her was like no other. For the first time in her life, she was losing someone she care about. Someone who meant something to her. Solas had stepped up and become almost a father figure to her. The pain that filled her chest and spilled out through her frightened screams and flowing tears was more than anything she had ever felt when her own father died.   
The words spilled out like a broken record. “You can’t leave… you can’t leave,” Her voice was small, her words bleeding together with the sobs. Mimi dropped her staff, her arms gripped onto her shoulders, it felt like her world was crumbling around her.   
Solas wordlessly wrapped his arms around her, holding her up as her knees gave way. “You will be okay. It may take some time, but this is not the end,” Solas assured.   
“Don’t leave… please… don’t leave…” Mimi sobbed, gripping onto the fabric of Solas’ shirt.   
“I’m sorry,” He whispered,”I have to do what is best. And so do you.”   
Moments went by and the only sound in the air was that of the rushing of the waterfall in the background with the sound of sobbing from the young elf. Slowly, the sobs subsided, from exhaustion or clarity; the line was muddled.   
Mimi slowly peeled away from her teacher,”I don’t know if I can do it without you,” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and wiping away the trail of tears along her cheeks. “I-It’s already so difficult to handle the Inquisition… I don’t know if I can do it without you.”   
“You can. You just been to remember what you’ve learned and how you’ve grown,” Solas said,”I am doing what I have to and you need to as well.”   
Mimi nodded, taking a deep breath. “Goodbye, Solas,” she sighed.   
“Goodbye ma' lin'sila.” 

Word Count: 1392


End file.
